wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Orbit
Orbit is a character owned by Snowdrift. Made for the Tribrid Contest Please do not use him in any way, shape or form without my permission. One thing I would like to clear up before you start reading: Orbit is NOT mentally ill. Although he may seem different on the outside, he is just the same as everyone else on the inside. Appearance Isn't it lovely, Orbit's overall appearance is that of a NightWing, with the scale patterns and dark purple scales with hints of black and dark green, but if you look closely, you can see he is a tribrid. He has the silver scales beside his eyes, marking him as a mind reader, yet he cannot read minds due to his SeaWing and RainWing blood. His tail is weak and sitck-straight, because the RainWing and SeaWing tail genes cancelled each other out, and had very bad effects. Orbit does have glow-in-the-dark scales in the same places as a normal SeaWing, but they do not glow. Instead, they can change color like RainWing scales. Orbit is embaressed by these and normally keeps them the color of his own scales. He has mostly Nightwing spikes, but they morphed into the webbed SeaWing spikes near the middle of his tail, but his body shape is the lithe, sinuous shape of a RainWing. All alone? Personality Heart made of glass, Orbit has always been an oddball. He makes art based upon anything that comes to mind. He speaks in odd riddles, saying that they come from the clouds and the sky. Other dragons call him "Spacey" or "Moony" or sometimes just "Crazy". He was the only tribrid in Sanctuary growing up, and was always mocked for just that reason. He really was the odd one out. But I'm not being fair to him. He seems placid and tranquil on the outside, but on the inside he is seething with anger. Orbit feels trapped within his own body, his own mind, but unable to express this feeling to the world. Painting and cloudwatching are his only escapes. Orbit has faith in the sky, in the clouds to tell him all he needs to know. He says they have never steered him wrong, that he is always one with the sky, but this may not be entirely true, as you are about to find out... My mind of stone History Tear me to pieces, Even Orbit's own mother agrees that Orbit was a big mistake. Yet, he was her ''mistake. Deeptrench met Poisonshards one night in a back alley. It was a poor lapse of judgement, a momentary fling, but the two feel deep in what they thought was love. They spent a night together, which became a week, a month. Eventually, Deeptrench discovered she was with egg. Poisonflower wasn ready to handle a dragonet. He walked out on them, leaving Deeptrench to raise the egg, which turned out to hatch 2 dragonets, one of which never opened her eyes. Orbit always freaked the other dragonets out growing up. He was obsessed with prophecies and reading the clouds. His teacher suggested he spend some time in the art room, where he fell in love with painting. He spent almost all of his spare time in the art room, where he could stay for interminable lengths of time without being disturbed. Eventually, although no one would admit it, he could have very well been the best artist in Sanctuary, maybe even in the entire world. One day, a dragonet named Buzzard came to visit Sanctuary He found Orbit sitting in a field, staring at the sky. "The sky told me of you," he had said. "It is your choice whether we can be friends...or not". Buzzard regarded this as utter nonsense and whirled around, about to lift off but Orbit spoke in an eerie voice: ''I see murder, claws of steel I see grief, claws of regret I see an escape, claws of elusion Yet, I see goals, none of them met. This guy was starting to freak Buzzard out, so he flew away, all the way back to the Sky Kingdom. Buzzard came back though, after he had run away from the Sky Kingdom. He had a score to settle with Orbit, the one who was, in Buzzard's mind, solely responsible for Amber's death. He found Orbit in the art museam and beat him up, clawing his soft underscales and ipping his wings. Orbit never saw Buzzard again Skin and bone Relationships Hello, Poisonshards: (Status: neglectful father) Orbit never had a good relationship with his father. His mother took Orbit to see Poisonshards once. He shut the door in their faces. He only started caring about Orbit when he realized Orbit's extraordinary artistic abilities. Buzzard: (Status: enemy) After Buzzard's attack, Orbit was always wary about trusting other dragons Archangel: (status: friend, sort of maybe kind of crush) Arc came for a sporting event one day in Sanctuary. Buzzard liked his spirit and personality, but couldn't shake off the odd felling that something was very wrong... Jaguarhunter: (status: friend) Orbit saw Jag on one of the rare occasions he was out of the art studio. She was nice to him, and he felt an immediate connection with her, as a fellow tribrid. Welcome home Trivia Walking out of time, looking for a better place *Orbit is bisexual, but tends to lean more towards females *Orbit is terrible at anything requiring physical exertion *Orbit has a secret self-portrait of himself as he wishes to be *Is that weird guy who always looks like he just walked out of the cinema after being in the dark for 3 hours watching a movie *Orbit is very picky about what he eats Always on my mind, always in my headspace Quotes Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here "You can learn more in a second than in a whole lifetime, but only if you know where to look" "They laugh at me because I'm different. I laugh at them because they're all the same" "What we think, we become" "Don't be afraid to go slowly. Be afraid to stand still" Even if it takes all night or a hundred years Gallery Need a place to hide but I can't find one near, DC9F258E-DD00-438E-8157-D7A87DEF209A.png|Uncolored lineart by PuppyLuvr06. Thank you! Wanna feel alive outside, I can't fight my fear Isn't it lovely, all alone? Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Prodigy)